The pup i can't get enough of
I don't own PAW patrol. Chase: the pup I can't get enough of... It was a beutiful day in the bay. Ryder was playing games on his pad in the lookout. Meanwhile the others were in the park. Skye, Marshall, Everest, and Rocky were playing ball. While Chase, Rubble, and Zuma were playing tag, that was until Zuma saw his friend's eyes were hearts. Zuma: ummmmmm.....are you okay Chase? Chase: huh, uhhhhh yes? Zuma: doesn't look like it... Rubble: hey! Why have we stopped? Zuma: i think chase is sick. Chase: of course I am sick. Zuma: your not sick huh. Chase: (whimpering) nu-uh. Rubble: does it involve her? After Rubble points to Skye, Chase starts to blush and was lost in a void of words. Zuma: OMG OMG OMG! IT DOES INVOLVE SKYE! Chase covers both Rubbles and zumas mouths to keep them quiet... and he sighed once he relized Skye didn't here them. Chase: yes it's true.... Rubble: about Skye? Chase: yes, and it involves Skye because.... Zuma: because what? Chase: because I'm in love with her. Zuma and Rubble's eyes were wide opened as with their mouths. Meanwhile... Rocky: hey guys did anyone here Zuma? Everyone else: no Marshall: must be trouble... Then they saw Chase, Rubble, and Zuma run to the Lookout. Marshall: ....or not Everest: let's keep on playing, once we found out what's wrong with skye. Skye just watched Chase very silently, blushing .... until Rocky tagged her. Skye hey! What was that for? Marshall: I think something is up with you and Chase. But I can't put my finger on it. Everest: or paws. Everyone laughs at Everests joke. Rocky: I still think there is something up with you and Chase. Skye: why? It's not like I love him. Everest: tell us one thing you like about Chase. Skye: okay. Narrator: 30 minutes later. Skye:... and then you have it that he's a great herder, and you wouldn't beleive how handsome he is. Rocky: okay that's enough. Since you gave us a very long list... it's pretty clear you like him. Skye: I don't like him, I love him. After what she said, Skye starts to blush. ...excuse me please. Rocky: wait where are you going? Meanwhile... In chases pup house. Chase: come on, where is that flower. Rubble: I don't know Chase Chase: what do you mean by that? Zuma: what Rubble means is some other random person could fall in love with her; me, Rocky, Justin Timberlake, etc. Chase: wait why Justin? Zuma: dude, didn't you know he is handsome. Chase: no, but it's still worth a try... oh boy here she comes. Zuma: (whispering) lets go Rubble. Soon Rubble and Zuma left Chase and Skye alone. Skye and Chase: so hows it going? Are you having fun? Why are you speaking at the same time I am speaking? Both of them gasp at the moment. Chase: you have a crush on me? Skye: you love me? Both started to blush and whimper. Chase: yeah its a long story. After the story. Skye: wow, just wow. Chase: i know right. Both of them walked over to the cliffside and started to nuzzle each other. Chase: hey skye. Skye: yes? Chase: would you like to sleep outside with me tonight? Skye: yeah! Both started to howl very happily. After Chase brought his sleeping bag out he and skye got inside the bag and started to cuddle. Chase: good night skye During that he licked skye in the cheeks. Skye: good night Chase During that she nuzzeled Chase. Both of them started to fall asleep. Unknowing to them Rydervand the other pup's were watching. Ryder: huh, I thought skye was going to hang with people like Justin Timberlake. But Chase did have a crush on her. Oh well,*yawn*, goodnight pups. Pup's: night Ryder. __________________________________________________ Part 2: coming soon Category:Love stories Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Episodes Focusing on Skye